Could Things Get Any Better?
by x.I.Can.Always.Wish.x
Summary: The flock have been enroled at Ellas school and thay think that is bad enough but then things tke an interesting spin...major FAX
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first ever FanFic so it might not be v.good but constructive critisism would be appreciated :)

**Max's POV**

Something was wrong, i could feel it! I heard Angel think "Help us Max", yeah, Angel thought that to me, I really need to give that girl a talk about controling minds but right now i had more pressing matters to think about. "Where are you sweetie" trying not to let the panic show in my voice, "We're all downstairs, in the kitchen" I was even more confused now because i could tell there wasnt any 'bad-guys' there so what did she need so much help with that she would wake me up at 7.30am on a sunday for. I sat up rubbing my eyes and poked fang with my toes, he was sleeping on the floor because he refused to sleep in the same bed as me, he only agreed to sllep in the same room because mom (Dr Martinez) said he was bei and that there was no way she would let the three boys sleep in one room while i had this room to myself. As soon as i was properly awake i made my way downstairs, as i was going i decided to check on the others. No one was in their rooms which worried me slightly but it wasnt unusual as all the kids had been getting restless with nothing to do at the moment so Iggy had been taking them for flights before breakfast everyday this week.

As i reached the kitchen i saw that the door was open so i could see that Angel, Iggy and Gazzy were sitting round the breakfast bar, Ella (my half-sister) and Nudge were on the couch and my mom was standing facing them but when she saw me coming she hid a large package behing her, from the looks on everyone but Ellas face i could tell a bonbshell had just been dropped, metaphorically of course, as i walked in mom turned to face me and with a smile on her face she just looked at me for a few seconds as if she was weighing up the options, in that amount of time i had time to ask Angel what had happened and what i was about to learn would shock me forever...

**Fang's POV**

I woke suddenly when Max poked me with her incredibly cold toes, i realised something was wrong instantly but i didnt know what, she left me and went to check on the others before going down to tthe kitchen, i figured id give her five minutes then id join her for breakfast, but i wasnt going to get up now and let her see me in my navy blue satin boxers, as much as id like her to im not sure how she'd take it so i waited. I heard Max go down the stairs and stand in the kitchen but then i realised something must have been wrong as it was only 7.30am, Max dosen't wake up til 8.30 usually, when i didnt hear any drawers opening or the fridge opening i started to get worried so forgeting the fact that i was wearing only my boxers i rushed down the stairs and bumped into Max as she was standing in the doorway to the kitchen staring at Dr Martinez, as she hit the floor he head hit the corner of the breakfast bar with a resounding crack, i picked max up and before she had a chance to strugle i checked her head for any damage but when i found none i decided just to kiss it better. The rest of the flock turned to look at me with a similar look on their faces as Max had on hers, but once thay saw me holding Max marriage style in my boxers they all burst out laughing (including Ella and Dr Martinez). Gazzy wolf whistled and Angel sent Iggy a mental picture of us because a moment later he started laughing aswell. Max jumped out of my arms n practically fell on to the couch next to Ella, she didnt start laughing, she just sat and stared at my midriff making me feel selfconcious about the fact that these particular boxers were quite fitted.

**Max's POV**

Before Mom decided how it would be best to tell me i had already exclaimed O.M.G (I learned that while listening to Ella on the phone to her friend) "How could you?" I managed to stutter at my mother before Fang came down the stairs and knocked me over, if i hadnt been so shocked by my mothers decision i wouldnt have been knocked over or if i had i would have been able to catch myself but as i was distracted i hit my head on the breakfast bar and i began to see stars, i had to restrain myself from cursing out loud or in my head as Angel would have known either way, the next thing i knew i was being gently lifted up and someone moved my hair around then kissed my head, that was the final straw, i pushed myself away from whoever was holding me, my hands connected with skin not a shirt which i thought was strange,i threw myself at the couch before turning to see that it was Fang who had kissed my hair, my eyes were drawn to the fact that his boxers were incredibly tight and revealing, i have to admit i was amazed by how large the bump in his pants was but ill never tell him that.

**Fang's POV**

I raced upstairs and threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt before returning downstairs to find Nudge and Ella excitedly talking to Max about something that im guessing involved her feelings or lack of for me, "She likes you y'no", i blocked Angel out of my mind before turning to face her and told her to keep out of my mind if she liked the shape of her face, she knew i was joking but it might keep her out of my head for a few days. I went to the fridge and poured myself a glass of orange juice before asking if anyone else wanted one, Max said yes so i poured hers into the special glass i got her for christmas a few years ago , it has a picture of an angel on with her name engraved under it, i handed her the juice and went outside for a quick flight. i had flew maybe 5 miles when i saw Max using her superspeed to catch up with me, i smiled knowing now that she liked me, but as she arrived beside me i returned my face to its usual unreadable state. She didnt speak streight away so i slowed down and turned to face her and as i slowed she slowed aswell as if we were the same mind, it was quite creepy infact.

**Max's POV**

As Fang and i flew side by side i realised that i could tell what he was going to do, i started slowing as Fang did. I gave a squeal of excitement which caused a grin onto his face which was almost instantly replace by his unreadable look, i hate it when he uses his unreadable look. I gave him a nudge which sent him spiralling to the ground. My heart skipped a beat as i superspeeded towards him to stop him from hitting the floor but at about 50ft he pulled out of the spiral gracefully and caught me in his arms, laughing with annoyance i tryed to push my self away from him but man is he strong when he wants to be. I flipped him the bird and looked away momentarily. When i turned my attention back to Fang he was leaning over me, i felt a strange feeling in my stomach, i didnt know how to react so i looked away again and told fang to land on a tree below us. I felt the small thud as we hit the branch. I stepped away from him and then turned to back so we were face to face, our noses were almost touching, i could feel the tension between us, "Nice boxers by the way" i said trying to break the tension it seemed to work because a moment later we both burst out laughing. A few minutes later when we had regained composure fang took a step towards me, i was curious so i didnt react, Fang took ahold of both my arms, he wasnt holding tightly but i could tell that i wouldnt be able to release his grip unless i broke his fingers which i didnt want to do so i let him hold me. While leaning towards me Fangs spun me around so my back was pressed against the tree trunk with my wings open being blown in the wind, I could feel the heat of his body as we pressed ourselves together and i rapped my arms around his neck as we started to kiss, it started off nervously but the longer it went on the more passionate it got, as we pulled away for air , i slid one of my hands up his neck making him quiver and i wound my fingers into his thick black hair, by this point one of his hands was on my hip while the other was sliding up my back pulling us back together, i didnt resist and we kissed for a few minutes longer before Fang slid the hand that was on my hip towards the waist band of the jeans i was wearing, i realised what he was going to do but i didnt stop him, as he fiddled with the button on my jeans i was running my hands through his hair and running then down his chest and stomach stopping above his pants making him moan in protest, i felt Fng pull away for a moment as he looked down in shock at the fact that i owned a pair of pink lacey frenchies. "Yeah, d'you like them?" i asked curious of what he would reply, "I just didnt imagine you would have pink lace" i almost started laughing at that but Fang chose that moment to slide his hand inside them and start kissing me again, i never knew fang could multi task but he was sure doing a good job of it at the minute, i decided that id had enough for one day. Axctully i was worried we'd get carried away and loose our V's bafore we started school, that reminded me that i still had to tell Fang. I pulled away from his lips and slowely carefully pulled his hand away before rebuttoning my jeans, i looked down and realised the bump i'd noticed in his boxers this morning was now visible through his jeans, it looked like it was straining to get out, also i noticed a small wet patch just below the bump and i realised how much we'd both wanted that. "Fang, Mom's enrolled us at Ellas school starting on monday."


	2. Chapter 2

Fang'sPOV

I just stared at Max for what seemed likea an eternity, i forgot what wed just been doing and before i totally freaked out i lept into the sky and started beating my wings frantically trying to get away from the words Max was saying. I knew she could catch up to me if she wanted to but when i looked behind me i saw no one following me so i decided so stop, i landed in the field next to Dr Martinez's house and i raced into the kitchen to confront Dr Martinez, she was on the phone so i was forced to wait nervously hopping from foot to foot behind her back. By the time she had finished her phone call Max had returned, shed obviously been crying as her face was red and she had tear streaks on her cheeks. I started interrogating Dr Martinez about school when Angel and Nudge came running down the stairs closely followed by Ella, they all looked shocked but Angel was the first to recover, she burst into floods of tears while grabing my hand and pullling me upstairs towards mine and Max's room. Realising something bad had happened i sped up and as soon as i entered i realised why the girls were so white, Max was lying on the floor with a large slask across her chest, the window was smashed and all of our belongings were strewn around the room. I rushed to Max and carefully picked her up and craried her down to the kitchen wherre Dr Martinez was preparing lunch. She turned round and as the fact that i was covered in Max's blood seemed to hit her, her vet training kicked in and she pulled Max onto the breakfast bar and told me to get Iggy to take the younger kids for a fly and fetch her vet's bag from the car.

Max's POV

My heart sunk as i saw Fang dissapear in a flurry of feathers, i couldnt bear the look of distress i saw on his fce as i broke the news to him. I just sat there for a few more minutes, i thought about all the good times we had with Jeb, learning to fight, feeling safe then i thought about how The School had mutillated Ari and how he was once a cute little normal kid and about how he died in my arms.

"Don't think about the past Max, concentrate on the future." Long time no hear voice, What...you dont have a voice in your head, you can get them from all good retailers.

With that i decided id better go home, i stood up and wiped the tears from my cheeks, i didnt realise id been crying) then started slowly flying back home. I walked streight past Mom and Fang in the kitchen and went to my room. I lay face down on my bed feeling emotionless, the next thing i knew i was being picked up by an eraser, of course i fought back but i was too weak in my emotionless state so i couldnt do much damage, i did manage to make him let go of me and in frustration he lashed out at me. I felt it's claws slash across my chest, the searing pain was almost enough to make me black out, i collapsed but remained concious long enough to hear the eraser say that i was damaged and not worth takin until i was fixed then i passed out.


End file.
